Sueño de un sueño
by S. Lily Potter
Summary: <html><head></head>El fue la razón por la que ella decidió olvidarse de todo:::CaspianxSusan::: TRADUCCIÓN:"Dream of a dream" por Maresia Eterna</html>


**Disclaimer:** Este one-shot es una traducción autorizada del fic titulado "_**Dream of a Dream**_" escrito por **Maresia Eterna**

Y como tods sabemos que estas aquí para leer fic y no notas, comentarios y más al finalizar ;)

* * *

><p><em>"Amar es ser vulnerable. Ama cualquier cosa y sin duda tu corazón será arrancado y muy posiblemente se quebrará. Si quieres asegurarte de mantenerlo intacto, no deberás entregar tu corazón a nadie, ni a una mascota siquiera. Envuélvelo cuidadosamente con pasatiempos y pequeños lujos, evita toda complicación; mantenlo seguro bajo llave en un cofre o ataúd de egoísmo. En ese cofre – seguro, oscuro, inmóvil, sin aire – se transformará, no se romperá; llegará a ser inquebrantable, impenetrable, irreparable." <em>C.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño de un sueño<strong>

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, la verdad era que el paisaje frente a ella contantemente la asombraba. El radiante mar de su hermana amablemente mecía la blanca arena en la playa, su dulce fragancia impregnaba el castillo mientras el oleaje constantemente cantaba una canción de cuna, la cual siempre era bienvenida en las noches.

El bosque de su hermano menor también estaba allí, cantando una suave canción para aquellos quienes prestaran atención. Las voces de la las hojas siempre hacían eco cada vez que el viento soplaba y bailaba con ellas. El virtuoso cielo de su hermano mayor era el límite de su reino, por lo general claro y brillante que les permitía ver las estrella titilantes por la noche.

Y luego estaba su radiante Sol, el cual ahora se alzaba por el horizonte ofreciendo colores al cielo y presentando la luz y calidez a la tiriteante Tierra.

Cuando sintió la comisura de sus labios curvease en una sonrisa contenida, Susan Pevensie apoyó sus codos en la baranda del balcón y continuó bebiendo el exquisito panorama frente a ella. A pesar de que el Sol aún no había dejado completamente las profundidades del océano, sus hermanos ya no estaban en el castillo.

Peter y Edmund se habían marchado tan pronto los primeros rayos de Sol anunciaron el alba, justificándose de estar tan ansiosos de ir a entrenar así como a ellas les emocionaba la cabalgata matutina. Lucy, todavía medio dormida, había anunciado que iría a pasear con el Sr. Tummus, quien había expresado "estar encantado de aceptar su solicitud".

Y así, rápidamente después del desayuno, sus tres hermanos habían dejado el castillo, pero no sin antes de prometer regresar para el almuerzo. En cuanto a Susan, ella simplemente había regresado a su habitación después de comer y se perdió en el mundo de la literatura. Sin embargo, después de terminar su libro, Susan se vió forzada a notar el silencio que reinaba Cair Paravel, y esa fue la razón por la que dejó su libro de lado y se dirigió al balcón.

Y ahora, mientras sentía el viento jugar con su cabello, Susan no podía dejar de pensar que quizá era una buena idea ir a dar una paseo. Parecía que el día iba a ser encantador, y no podía desperdiciar tan atractivo clima.

Pero ir sin compañía parecía tan solitario…

"Reina Susan…" una fuerte voz susurró repentinamente, y por alguna razón Susan sintió un escalofrío recorren su espina dorsal. Mientras se recuperaba de tal sensación, sus oídos trataban de escuchaban atentamente. "Reina Susan…"

¿Había el viento finalmente encontrado una voz con la cual expresarse? No, no podía ser, incluso en Narnia tal pensamiento era absolutamente ilógico. Aún así, Susan sabía que alguien estaba llamándola… parecía como si la voz estuviera extremadamente cerca y a la vez tan lejana…

"Reina Susan…"

Por alguna razón, Susan cerró los ojos y de inmediato un extraño hormigueo invadió su piel. Lo que estaba haciendo era absolutamente demente: un completo extraño la estaba llamando y a pesar de ello, estaba cediendo ante esas dos palabras. Era casi como si esa silenciosa voz tuviera poder sobre ella, un poder que era atrayente, pero no aterrador…

"Reina Susan…"

Sin darse prisa, Susan permitió a sus párpados pestañar unas cuantas veces antes de abrir sus ojos y cuidadosamente giro a su alrededor y aún sin saber por qué, un grito ahogado abandono sus labios. Frente a ella se encontraba lo que únicamente podría se descrito como un Príncipe Azul, cabello oscuro que cubría hasta su cuello y un bronceado extremadamente atractivo. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron el par de penetrante orbes que cálidamente miraban hacía ella.

Y entonces, de su voz, una sola palabra se hizo eco a través de los pasillos desiertos de Cair Paravel.

"Caspian…"

Al momento, Susan Pevensie se sentó en su cama, su pecho se movía rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración que se volvía cada vez más agonizante. A medida que su cuerpo entero se sacudía, Susan apoyó una mano contra su pecho, y cerró sus ojos antes de tomar aire profundamente varias veces, en un fallido intento por calmarse.

Las lagrimas escocían sus ojos, y antes de que Susan se diera cuenta, una gota escapó y corrió libremente por su cara, Susan extendió una mano por su mejilla, y rápidamente limpió la lágrima caída con un dedo tembloroso. No comprendía porque estaba llorando; todo lo que sabía era que tenía que parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

"¿_Susan?"_

El corazón de Susan dió un vuelco doloroso al reaccionar a la voz, rápidamente dirijió su vista a la puertea cerrada de su habitación. Trato de mover sus labios para hablar, pero parecía como si toda fuerza la hubiera abandonado dejándola sólo con su conmoción, así que Susan simplemente inclinó su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, esperanzada a que su hermana tomara el silencio como indicio de que se encontraba durmiendo.

"_Susan, ¿puedo pasar?"_

Susan dejó escapar un quejido de su garganta ya que aún no reunía fuerzas para hablar. Honestamente no entendía como un sueño tenía la capacidad de llevarse todo su vigor, pero estaba tan exhausta incluso para pensar en todo ello. En cambio, dejó a su hermana tomar su quejido como una señal de que podía entrar.

Con suavidad y sin hacer ruido, Lucy Pevensie empujó la puerta del dormitorio y caminó a toda prisa hacia el interior, mientras que sus pies procuraban no hacer ruido contra el piso de madera. Aún sin hablar, Lucy cerró la puerta de manera que la única fuente de luz dentro de la habitación de Susan provenia del exterior.

"Susan, ¿estas despierta?"

"¿Sucedió algo?" Susan preguntó como respuesta, demasiado cansada para intentar decir algo más, pero Lucy no respondió por un largo rato. En su lugar, la más joven de los hermanos en la familia Pevensie se acercó a la cama y cuidadosamente se sentó en el colchón cerca de los pies de Susan.

"Sólo estaba camino a mi habitación, y te oí murmurar algo…" Lucy inició con un tono vacilante, "No sabía si estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo, pero luego escuche… bueno, tú gritaste algo, y yo… yo pensé que debía venir."

"¿Yo… grité algo?" Susan preguntó mientras miraba a su hermana, ahora iluminada por las luces procedentes de las calles y de la luz de la Luna, pero Lucy decidió no articular palabra alguna de nuevo. "Oh, lo siento Lu, sólo… sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla."

"Susan, te escuché gritar el nombre de Caspian." Lucy finalmente se decidió a confesar y a pesar de que Susan esperaba oir esas palabras de su hermana, nunca hubiese esperado sentir lo que repentinamente recorrio todo su cuerpo.

Tristeza… ira… amor… soledad…

Entonces las lágrimas de nuevo le hacían arder los ojos.

"¿Caspian?" Susan logró pronunciar, mentalmente agradecia por el hecho de que su voz no se hubiera quebrado. "No conozco ningún Caspian, Lucy, debiste haberlo imaginado."

"Susan, sabes muy bien que Caspian –"

"Como dije, lo debiste haber imaginado." Susan le cortó la palabra a su hermana, su voz aún era controlada y suave, "No conozco a ningún Caspian, y por lo tanto no tengo ninguna razón para soñar con alguien con ese nombre. Siento haberte preocupado, pero estoy bien."

"Susan, por favor, no puedes decir eso." Lucy empezó, con la anciedad creciendo en su voz, pero Susan estaba mucho más interesada en tratar de contener sus lágrimas que en encuchar las palabras de sus hermana. "Has estado diciendo todas esas tonterías desde que regresamos de Narnia, pero sabes que no lo dice en serio."

"¿Narnia?" Susan repitió levanando su ceja ligeramente, y una pequeña risa abandonó sus labios, "Honestamente Lucy, eres lo suficientemente grande para saber que deberías parar como esos juegos de niños. Narnia nunca existió, es sólo algo que nos inventamos porque estábamos aburridos y eramos jóvenes."

"Susan, por favor…"

"Ahora deberías irte a dormir." Susan procedió sin siquiera dar a su hermana alguna posibilidad de hablar, "Me disculpo por preocuparte, pero como puedes ver nada esta mal. Necesitamos levantarnos temprano por la mañana, asi que por favor, Lucy, ve a la cama."

"No sé que esta sucediento contigo, pero sin duda no me gusta." Lucy declaró mientras se levantaba de la cama, y esta vez hizó bastante ruido pues prácticamente había saltado del colchón. "Y tampoco a Peter y a Edmund; ¡todos estamos preocupados por ti! ¿Cómo puedes decir que Narnia no existe cuando tú estuvieste allí?¿Qué pasa con Aslan? ¿Y qué hay de Caspian?

"¡Lucy, es suficiente!" Susan exclamó en un fuerte tono, y a pesar de todo lo dicho, Lucy cerró la boca mirando a otro lado, comportándose como si hubiera sido reprendida. "Narnia fue sólo un juego que inventamos, Aslan y Caspian, ambos, fueron únicamente fruto de nuestra imaginación. ¡Deja de ser infantil!"

"¡Eres tú la que esta siendo infantil!" Lucy indicó, aumentando su voz un poco mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a empañarle la visión. "Eres tú la que ha cambiado desde que dejamos Narnia, hace dos meses. ¡Tú eres la que… la que esta siendo inmadura!"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" una voz preguntó rependinamente, y fué cuando las dos hermanas notaron que durante su discusión Peter había abierto la puerta de la habitación, "¿Por qué están gritando a esta hora?"

"De hecho, algunas personas estamos tratando de dormir ¿saben?" Edmund gruño, mostrando su mal humor, a pesar de que lucía bastante dormido.

"¡Peter, Edmund, por favor, ayúdenme!" Lucy suplicó al tiempo que corría hacia sus hermanos, quienes la miraron confundidos antes de voltear a ver a Susan, quién estaba todavía sentada en su cama, "¡Susan esta diciendo que no recuerda a Caspian! ¡Dice que nosotros inventamos Narnia y a Aslan también!"

Ante esas palabras, Peter y Edmund se voltearon a ver uno al otro antes de mirar nuevamente a Susan, quién ahora contemplaba por la ventana a su lado. Desde que volvieron de Narnia Susan había decidido comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado o existido. De hecho, tres días después de su regreso a Inglaterra, Susan había empezado a comportarse fuera de sí, mostró repentino interés en el maquillaje, vestidos, fiestas y cotilleos.

Y a decir verdad, ninguno de los otros hermanos Pevensie sabía que hacer.

Peter había intentado, muchas veces, hablar con Susan sobre todo lo que habían logrado en Narnia. Sus temas eran usualmente sobre Cair Paravel, de las fiestas y reuniones que solían tener lugar allí. Edmund, quién también había compartido charlas con su hermana, había tratado de mencionar las cacerías y juegos, incluso había tratado de mencionar a la Bruja Blanca una vez, pero todo intento había provado ser infructuoso.

De hecho, sólo Lucy había tenido el coraje de hablar sobre Aslan y Caspian, mostrando que no en vano había sido nombrada como la Valiente Reina Lucy. Sin embargo, Susan siempre había reaccionado de la misma forma; los llamaba infantiles y les decía que necesitaban crecer y abandonar el sueño que todos habían soñado, ya que presisamente eso era Narnia, un sueño.

"Oh aquí vas otra vez, Lucy, ya te lo he dicho, ¡debiste haberlo imaginado!" Susan habló, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el cuarto, "No conozco a ningún Caspian, y debes dejar de hablar de Narnia y Aslan. ¡Eventualmente la gente pensará que te has vuelto loca! ¡Y lo mismo va para ustedes dos!"

"¿Qué te pasó?" Finalmente Lucy susurró, su voz temblaba un poco mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana mayor, que permanecía de frente a Peter y Edmund. "¿No recuerdas cuando Aslan nos presentó como reyes y reinas de Narnia? Yo soy la reina Lucy, la Valiente; Ed es el rey Edmund, el Justo; Pet, es el Sumo Monarca Peter, el Magnífico; y tú, tú eres la reina Susan, la Benévola. ¿No te acuerdas de eso?"

"Honestamente Lucy, ¿has oído hablar de un reino que tenga dos reyes y dos reinas?" Susan preguntó mientras arrojaba las sabanas lejos y salía de la cama. "¡Nosotros inventamos eso, así podíamos ser todos monarcas! Pero en realidad ¡eso es imposible!"

"¿Y qué pasa con Caspian?" Peter finalmente preguntó en un tono tranquilo, pero Susan no dijo nada, en su lugar, cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho y fijó la mirada en sus tres hermanos, "¿Olvidaste como le ayudamos?"

"Por no mencionar el beso," Edmund murmuró mientras hacía una mueca, pero Susan no parecía afectada por sus palabras. "Practicamente te lanzaste a sus brazos. Fue absolutamente horrible de ver, pero eso te hizo feliz."

"¿Por qué no puedes ser la Bénevola otra vez?" Lucy dijo en un susurro, y Susan estaba a punto de replicar cuando vió las lágrimas rependinamente caer por las mejillas de su hermana. "¿Por qué… por qué ya no crees en Narnia?"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que Aslan nos dijo?" Peter preguntó inesperadamente, y todos voltearon hacia él, "Estoy seguro que por eso estas haciendo todo esto. Nos dijo que no podríamos regresar y estas molesta por eso."

"Por supuesto que no estoy molesta por un sueño," Susan replicó agitando los brazos en el aire, "¿Por qué haces todo esto? Peter, deberías estar avergonzado; ¡Eres el mayor! ¡Deberías dar el ejemplo!"

"¡Y tu no deberías ser tan egocéntrica!" de repente gritó Edmund, sorprendiendo a todos y Susan abrió mucho sus ojos ante tal declaración. Antes de que alguien pudiera pararlo, Edmund caminó hacia su hermana mayor, y le apuntó con el dedo, "Sé porque estas haciendo esto, ¡y es todo por tu egoísmo!"

"¿Disculpa?" Susan preguntó completamente contrariada por su arrebato, mientras Lucy y Peter intercambiaron miradas. "¿Yo soy egoísta? ¿En que sentido estoy siendo egoísta? ¿Por qué crecí mientras ustedes todavía se comportan como niños?"

"¡No! ¡Es porque odias lo que Aslan te hizo!" Edmund exclamó, todavía señalando con el dedo a su hermana, "¡Odias que Aslan te dijera que no podias regresar a Narnia justo cuando habias empezado a enamorarte de Caspian! ¡Odias Narnia porque te quito la cosa que más querias alejándolo de ti!"

"Ed–" Peter empezó, pero su hermano lo ignoró y continuó mirando a Susan con una mezcla de ira y desesperación. Susan, por otro lado, solamente permanecía allí, con sus ojos fijos en los ojos oscuros de su hermano.

"¡Estas tratando de dejar de pensar en él con tanto ahinco, que decidiste que sería más sencillo olvidarte de todo!" Edmund continuó aún con el mismo tono, "Estas siendo egoísta porque decidiste olvidar Narnia, Aslan y a Caspian, y no puedes aceptar que nosotros no deseamos hacer lo mismo! ¡Pero como no puedes admitir que estas sola en esto, decidiste que llamarnos niños e infantiles nos haría cambiar de idea!"

"¿Es cierto?" Lucy preguntó con un dejo de voz, mientras Peter apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su joven hermana, "Estas tratando de olvidar Narnia porque… te enamoraste de Caspian a pesar de que no puedes estar con él?"

"¡Basta, todos ustedes!" Susan gritó mientras cubria sus oídos con las manos, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, "¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras! ¡No quiero oír ninguna palabra más acerca de esa tierra mágica y… y Caspian! ¡Déjenme ser! ¡Vayanse a la cama, y déjenme en sola!"

"Su…"

"¡Solo váyanse!" Susan gritó, pero sus hermanos permanecieron donde estaban mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Incapaz de permanece en pie por más tiempo, Susan cayó sobre sus rodillas, y cubrió su cara con sus manos, "¡Por favor, sólo déjenme en paz!"

"Susan…" Peter inició, pero se detuvo cuando Susan comenzó a sollozar en el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba a punto de correr al lado de su hermana, la sujeto por el brazo. Silenciosamente miró a Edmund, quien estaba más cerca de Susan, no muy seguro de que se suponía debía hacer, y Peter se aclaró la garganta.

Momentos después, la puerta de la habitación de Susan se cerró, dejando a la joven llorando a solas. En el salón, Peter, Edmund y Lucy intercambiaban mirada mientras continuaban escuchando a Susan llorar en su habitación.

Todo lo que querían era ayudar a su hermana; eso estaba claro, a pesar de que ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. Sin embargo, también era verdad que simplemente no sabían que hacer. Las palabras de Aslan era todo en lo que podían pensar; Peter y Susan nunca regresarían a Narnia pues se habían convertido en mayores y habían aprendido lo necesario de ese mundo.

"Peter…"

"Lo siento Lu, pero no sé que podemos hacer." Peter interrumpió a su hermana con la mirada en el suelo antes de contemplar a la menor de sus hermanos, "Aslan hablaba seriamente cuando dijo que Susan y yo nunca regresaríamos"

"¿Y que deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Edmund, la irritación era evidente en su voz, "Dejarla enterrarse con pasatiempos y pequeños lujos sólo porque no quiere enfrentar el hecho de que ella y Caspian nunca estarán juntos otra vez?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero…" Peter suspiró y centró la atenció en su hermano, "No creo que podamos ir en contra de lo que Aslan ha declarado. Creo que todo lo que podemos hacer es… esperar y tener fé que Susan se dará cuenta de que lo que hace esta mal. "

"Pero Peter, ella… ella ya no es nuestra Susan." Lucy se lamentó, y por un momento nadie dijo nada. A continuación, Peter se arrodillo en el suelo, frente a su pequeña hermana, y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

"Tenemos que tener fé, Lu, es lo único que podemos hacer" susurró, y Lucy sostuvo su llanto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle los ojos otra vez. "Fé, y estar allí cuando sea que Susan nos necesite. Asegurarnos de ser tan valientes como lo eres tú."

"Pero, sabes…" Edmund comenzó, ahora en un bajo tono, y tanto como Peter y Lucy voltearon hacia él, "… me pregunto si Caspian esta pasando por lo mismo que Susan."

* * *

><p>Frente a el estaban las cuatro estatuas de los reyes y reinas de antaño, representando la Edad Dorada de Narnia. Habían sido hechas hace mucho tiempo, y eran perfectas replicas del Sumo Monarca Peter, el rey Edmundo, la reina Susan y la reina Lucy; y estaban localizadas al centro del un glorioso jardín, lleno de todo tipo de vida vegetal.<p>

Una dulce y moderada fragancia se filtraba a través del aire y el silencio era la perfecta armonía del lugar. Ese era también su lugar favorito cada vez que necesitaba meditar o evocar viejos recuerdos.

Y era también allí dónde podía pensar sobre la elección que debió hacer mucho tiempo atrás…

Sin apartar sus ojos de las cuatro estatuas frente a él, Caspian el Décimo se sentó en una banca de piedra y continuó contemplando a los reyes y reinas de antaño. Entonces, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se enfocaron en una de las reinas y por un momento hubiese podido jurar que sintió una presión cálida contra sus labios.

Inoncientemente, Caspian levantó dos dedos y tocó su labio inferiror, sus ojos se encontraron con la estatua de la reina Susan, la Benévola. Muchas fueron las veces en las que se preguntaba como hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiera actuado diferente cuando vió a los monarcas de la Edad Dorada salir fuera de su vida.

Y Caspian tenía que admitir que pensaba demasiado sobre como su vida podría haber sido si la reina Susan hubiera tenido la oportunidad de permanecer en Narnia, con él. Sin embargo, esa posibilidad nunca se les había dado y Caspian sabía que eventualmente tenia que renunciar a esa idea.

Pero aún era demasiado doloroso pensar siquiera tener que dejar ir todos sus recuerdos y verlos desvanecerse con el viento casi como si nunca hubieran existido. De hecho, ese pensamiento era casi insoportable.

Con un pequeño gemido, Caspian cubrió su rostro con las ambas manos después de apoyar los codos en sus piernas. Cielos, ¿por qué Aslan le había permitido conocer a Susan cuando ellos nunca estarían juntos? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esa tortura?

"¿Caspian?"

Al escuchar su nombre, el joven rey levantó su cabeza, y contuvo su aliento. Largos mechones castaños se mecían con el viento, un par de labios rosados, cerrados de manera que casi rogaban por ser acarisiados, y luego, estaba ese par de ojos azules que se mofaban de él en sus noches. Esos cálidos y encantadores orbes azules que Caspian constantemente deseaba ver otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando los parpados que cubrían los mismos ojos azules que había estado admirando se abrieron otra vez, fue que Caspian sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. Esos orbe no eran más cálidos, encantadores y azules; en su lugar, eran oscuros, brillantes y avellanas.

"Caspian, ¿estas bien?

"Eilidh" Caspian asintió con un breve gesto y apartó la mirada mientras la joven dama caminaba hacia él y elegantemente se sentaba a su lado. "¿Puedo ayudarte?

"Oh, solamente caminaba por el jardín cuanto te vi aquí." Eilidh empezó en un tranquilo tono antes de girar su cabeza hacia Caspian, quién ahora estaba mirando fijamente las cuatro estatuas frente a ellos, "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada."

"No, en absoluto," Caspian respondío ausente, y la joven mujer a su lado descazó sus manos en su regazo. "Solo estaba… recordando el pasado. No es nada… demasiado importante…"

Un silencio incómodo descendió sobre ellos, sólo interrumpido ocasionalmente por la melodía de un ave. Las nubes cruzaban el vibrante cielo azul sin prisa, ofreciendo sombra a la cálida tierra y a aquellos que trabajaban en el exterior.

"Decearía haberla conocido," Eilidh finalmente admitió y Caspian le dirijió una mirada de confusión sólo para notar que ella también miraba hacia las cuatro estatuas, "He escuchado muchas historia sobre los reyes y reinas de Narnia y cada vez que lo pienso, sólo deseo haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerlos, sin embargo, si me permites decirlo, desearía haber conocido a la reina Susan, la Benévola por sobre los demás."

"¿A la reina Susan?" Caspian repitió y Eilidh lo miró antes de asentir, sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en la estatua de la reina otra vez. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

"Por todo lo que he escuchado de ella," dijo Eilidh mientras la comisura de sus labios se curveaba en una pequeña sonrisa, "la reina Susan ofrece un nuevo significado a la palabra 'benévola'. Escuché que la reina Susan era conocida por mostrarse de naturaleza amable y ser cariñosa como amable. Algunos me dicen que la reina Susan sabía cuando ser severa, pero que incluso en esos momentos conservaba toda caracteristica propia de la nobleza en su serenidad."

Tranquilamente, Eilidh se giró hacia Caspian, su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

"También se dice que la reina Susan era conocida por su gracia y por tener honorables modales." Continuó antes de volver su mirada a la estatua de Susan, "También dicen que las fiestas y reuniones era donde podias ver la esencia real de la reina Susan, la Benévola."

Eilidh contempló al silencioso rey, quién ahora también observava la estatua de Susan.

"Y luego, esta la historia de que el rey Caspian, el Décimo, se enamoró de la reina Susan, la Benévola." Agregó, su voz fue suave y tierna y Caspian se giró repentinamente a mirarla, " Y me gustaría preguntar, si no es demasiado inapropiado de mi parte, si es verdad."

"¿Enamorarme?" Caspian repitió y Elidh asintió, lo cual causó que el rey permaneciera en silencio por un momento. "Estuvimos junto sólo por un mes; no encuentro posible que dos personas se enamore en tan corto periodo de tiempo."

"Oh, pero me atrevó a diferir." Elidh discutió con una pequeño movimiento de cabeza, largos mechones de cabello oscuro acarisiaban sus mejillas y Caspian la miró atentamente, "En cuanto asuntos del corazón… ¿quién es capaz de entenderlos? Incluso si dices no haberte enamorado de la reina Susan, obviamente estabas llevado por su espíritu, no es cierto?

"Eilidh…"

"Siento tocar un tema delicado", la joven dama continuó antes de mirar abajo hacia sus manos, mientras tanto, el viendo comenzaba a fundir su cabello con el de Caspian, "Sólo deseo poder entenderte mejor. Quiero decir, si voy a hacer tu esposa…"

"Desearía poder ser honesto contigo," dijo el rey mientras que Eilidh se encogía de hombros, antes de continuar Caspian juntó sus manos mientras sus codos seguían descanzando en sus rodillas, "Pero incluso yo no entiendo la magnitud de lo que me esta sucediendo."

Caspian miro a Eilidh sonreir ante esas palabras, aunque ahora pareciera ser una sonrisa amarga y triste. Lamentó sus palabras casi de inmediato, pero cuando iba a hablar otra vez, Eilidh se levantó de la banca. En silencio, la joven dama caminó hacia las cuatro estatuas y sus ojos se clavaron en la réplica de Susan.

"Siempre pensé que era tonto luchar contra un recuerdo," Eilidh dijo aún obsevando la estatua, pero miró sobre su hombro cuando sintó una presencia detrás de ella, "Pero ahora me doy cuenta que contra lo que estoy luchando no es un recuerdo, sino algo mucho más poderoso."

"Eilidh…"

"Si lo deseas, podríamos terminar el compromiso." La joven mujer procedió ingnorando la manera en la que Caspian acababa de pronunciar su nombre, "Yo… Una vez me dijiste que nunca se sabe lo que Aslan puede estar pensando y es por eso que… si tu quieres… puedo esperar…"

"Nunca podría pedirte tal cosa." dijo Caspian y Eilidh lentamente se giró hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron, "No entiendo porque el gran León hizo esto, pero creo que es nuestro deber aceptar sus decisiones."

"Pero debes pensar en todo eso," Eilidh aún concervaba su tono tranquilo, "Por favor, responde esto: ¿qué harías si la reina Susan de repente apareciera aquí, en este jardín? ¿No te olvidarías de todo e irias tras ella?"

"Eso no es justo, no puedo vivir mi vida basándome en esparanzas y deseos." Caspian sentenció en un fuerte tono. "Prefiero creer que Aslan sabe lo que esta haciendo. Prefiero esperar que él sabe lo que es mejor y quizás ahora es mejor para la reina Susan y para mi estar separados."

"Pero imagina que ella regresa y estamos casados." Eilidh empezó y Caspian echó un vistazo a la estatua de Susan antes de mirar otra vez a la chica frente a él, "Dime Caspian, ¿qué harías entonces?"

"Lo que estas haciendo es injusto." Caspian contestó, "Me estas haciendo escoger entre algo que se debe hacer y algo que desearía tener la oportunidad para experimentar. Y ambos sabemos cual es mi deber."

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de decir, mi rey," Eilidh señaló, causando que Caspian parpadeara en confusión, "Si alguna vez nos casamos, quiero que sea porque lo quieres, no porque es tu deber. Después de todo, estoy segura que hay muchas doncellas de sangre noble tras de ti."

"Y sin embargo fuiste tu a quién elegí." Caspian agregó rápidamente y Eilidh dirijió su mirada hacia abajo, "¿Por qué me torturas con el pasado?"

"Porque el pasado nunca quedará en el pasado si continuas pensando en ello." Eilidh susurró, "Alguien una vez dijo que la librertar para avanzar a nuevas oportunidades y producir resultados viene de vivir en el presente no en el pasado."

"Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?" Caspian preguntó, "¿Debería olvidar mi reino sólo por algo que nunca será verdaderamente mio? ¿Debería olvidar mis deberes sólo porque creo que casi me enamoro de alguien que ahora no es más que un recuerdo?".

"No, no…" Eilidh respondió y negó con su cabeza y antes de Caspian supieran que estaba pasando, ella tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, "Quiero que piensen en lo que verdaderamente quieres. Estoy segura que si hablas con Aslan, él entenderá y quizás incluso haga algo al respecto."

"No puedo vivir mi vida ni gobernar mi reino basado en posibilidades." Caspian declaró antes de colocar sus manos sobre las de Eilidh, "Y estoy seguro que si la reina Susan alguna vez se apareciera en este jardín, entonces Aslan sabría que hacer."

"Entonces ¿es eso lo que esperas de mi?" Eilidh preguntó, lentamente dejando caer sus manos del contacto con Caspian hasta que sus brazos descansaron a sus costados, "¿Qué me quede a tu lado hasta que la reina Susan, la Bénevola regrese a Narnia, enconces así ustedes podrán vivir lo que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de experimentar? ¿Permanecer a tu lado, siempre temiendo el día en el que la reina Susan regrese, y te aleje de mi lado?"

"Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte," Caspian empezó y Eilidh alejo su mirada cuando él trato de mirarla a los ojos, "y es por eso que no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo si estas conciente de la confusión que me atormenta cada noche."

"¿Podriamos ser los dos egoístas entonces?" Eilidh preguntó repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Caspian, y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro. "Te consideras egoísta por pedirme que me quede contigo aún sabiendo que amas a otra. Y yo… " hubo una breve pausa, durante la cual los dos jóvenes adultos se miraron el uno al otro, "Yo quiero ser egoísta también, porque incluso sabiendo que seguramente nunca sentiras por mi lo que sientes por la reina Susan, quiero estar contigo y tratar de ofrecerte un poco de felicidad, si es posible."

"Eilidh…"

"Asi que supongo que eso significa que vamos a esperar por el regreso de la reina Susan." Eilidh continuó y por un momento Caspian podría jurar que parecía con si tratara de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en lágrimas en frente de él, "Hasta ese día, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ofrecer al rey Caspian, el Décimo, toda la felicidad y prometo amarlo hasta el dia de mi muerte."

"Eilidh…"

"Por favor, discúlpeme…" Eilidh susurró rependinamente antes de hacer una profunda reverencia de respento y antes de que Caspian pudiera detenerla, ella giró y empezó a caminar lejos de allí. Fue hasta que Eilidh desapareció tras un árbol que Caspian miró las estatuas junto a él y posó sus ojos sobre la estatua de Susan.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, Caspian dio la vuelta sobre sus talones e hizo su camino de vuelta hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia la ventana antes de mover las cortinas hacia un lado, lo que permitió al radiante Sol conquistar su cuarto y entonces mirar su propio reflejo.

* * *

><p>Mientras luchaba por detener las lágrinas, Susan se levantó del suelo y débilmente se dirigió a la ventana. La oscuridad reinaba el mundo pues el Sol aún no se alzaba en el horizonte, con un sollozo Susan miró su propio reflejo en la ventana, era un absoluto desastre, sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas como para preocuparse de ello.<p>

Sabia que lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho era cierto; estaba siendo egoísta porque todo lo que quería era olvidar Narnia, a Aslan y a Caspian; pero estaba siendo egoísta porque a pesar de todo no podía evitar desear que sus hermanos también pudiesen olvidar Narnia, así nunca más podrían recordárselo de nuevo.

Pero ¿podían realmente culparla? Era verdad, habían estado sólo un mes en Narnia, pero había sido suficiente para ella. Había sentido lo que nunca antes, y todo era a debido a Caspian.

Nuevas lágrimas amenzaban en rodar por sus ojos, Susan apoyó su mano derecha en el frio cristal de la ventana y tomó un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Era por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que ella sabía que tenía que olvidarse de Narnia. No importaba si sus hermanos pensaban que estaba siendo egoísta e infantil, tenía que olvidarse de todo porque ese dolor era demasiado agonizante.

Tenía que olvidar Narnia por él.

* * *

><p>En silencio, Caspian se quedó mirando el cielo y observó como el Sol decendia de su trono en lo alto del cielo. Sabía que Eilidh tenía razón; podría seguramente olvidar su condición real y su reino si Susan apareciera en Narnia otra vez incluso sin comprender aún exactamente porque.<p>

"_Desearía que hubiéramos tenido más tiempo juntos."_

"_No hubiera funcionado de todas formas."_

"_¿Por qué no?_

"_Porque soy 1300 años mayor que tú."_

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Caspian cuando su mente repentinamente evocó el momento en el que Susan había caminado a él y lo había besado. Antes de que lo supuiera, su cabeza se apoyaba contra la ventana y sus ojos se cerraron.

"_Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Debería olvidar mi reino sólo por algo que nunca será verdaderamente mio? ¿Debería olvidar mis deberes sólo porque creo que casi me enamoro de alguien que ahora no es más que un recuerdo?"._

Ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras, Caspian apoyó su mano derecha en la ventana e inhaló profundamente. Por el bien de Eilidh y por el suyo propio, tenía que luchar contra la confusión y ganar. Sabia que era prácticamente imposible para Susan regresar a Narnia y por eso tenía que ignorar y eventualmente olvidar el dolor que crecía en su corazón cada vez que recordaba a la reina que alguna vez fue llamada La Bénevola.

* * *

><p>Con una profunda inhalación, Susan se forzó a si misma a calmarse y metnalmente se dijo que olvidar era lo mas lógico y mejor que podía hacer. Aslan le había dicho que nunca regresaría a Narnia, asique mientras más pronto olvidara mejor.<p>

Y para ser honesta, no podía esperar el día en el que se despertara y creyera que Narnia, Caspia y Aslan no fueron más que un sueño de un sueño.

Lentamente Susan abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y miró su reflejo sólo para emitir un grito de horror y sorpresa ante lo que vió. Quién le regresaba la mirada no eran sus propios ojos, sino un par de cálidos orbes cafes. No era el refeljo de su propia mano la que tocaba, era una mano masculina.

Un hombre en el que le dolía pensar…

Y casi como si la ventana quemara, Susan retiró su mano del cristal y retrocedió en sus pasos hasta toparse con su cama y por consecuencia caer en el colchón. Sus ojos, abierto como platos, aún estaban fijos en la ventana, aunque ahora todo lo que podía ver en ella eran las sombras de la noche.

"Aslan, por favor, ten piedad…" Susan susurraba mientras cerraba sus ojos y sin abrirlos, se arrastró hacia su cama y se cubrió por completo con las sabanas.

Tenia que olvidar Narnia.

Era el único camino lógico para ser libre de nuevo.

Todo lo que esperaba era que su plan pudiera funcionar ya que era la única manera para ella de olvidarse de _él_.

* * *

><p>Una respiración irregular era lo único que se podía oir de la habitación del rey. Caspian estaba ahora sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente la ventana frente a él, su mano derecha se apoyó en su pecho, cerrándola en un apretado puño.<p>

En el momento en el que había abierto sus ojos, había visto una ilusión.

Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, Caspian se había encontrado mirando un par de cautivadores orbes, azules como el cielo. Había visto su pálida tez, sus labios rosas, ¡y su mano sostenía la suya!

Oh por Aslan, ¿por cuánto tiempo había de soportar esa tortura?

"_Rey Caspian, ¿puedo entrar?" _una voz familiar resonó por la habitación, Caspian tomó un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama.

Rapidamente, el joven rey se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió sin decir una palabra. Afuera se encontraba el profesor Cornelius, sosteniendo dos libros contra su pecho con una expresión apacible en su rostro.

"¿Mi rey, sucedió algo?" el profesor inquirió mientras observaba la nerviosa forma en que Caspian permanecía y ahora lo pálido que estaba. "Luce como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Debería llamar a una enfermera?"

"No, no es necesario." Caspian respondío antes de echar un vistazo sobre su hombro, a la ventana dónde había esta mirando momentos atrás, mentalmente suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que podía ver era el vibrante cielo. "Pero necesito hablar. Por favor, entra."

"En que puedo ayudarte?" el profesor Cornelius preguntó mientras entraba y Caspian miró por ultima vez a la ventana antes de dirigir su atención al profesor, colocando sus manos tras la espalda.

"Tal vez puedas explicarme una vez más las desconcertantes maneras en las que Aslan nos guía?" preguntó, y el profesor Cornelius parpadeó confuso ante la pregunta, "Por favor, dime otra vez todas esas historias antiguas, cuando dos reyes y dos reinas gobernaban Narnia."

Y entonces, mientras miraba la ventana una vez más, Caspian agregó en su mente.

'_Y con suerte, un dia, esas historia de antaño nos dirán que camino debemos tomar para reunirnos de nuevo una vez mas.'_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Mi primera traducción! :D<p>

Espero les guste este one-shot tanto como a mi me gusto la primera vez que lo leí. Me gusta la descripción del conflicto en la mente de Susan y con sus hermanos, así como la añoranza y melancolía en el corazón de Caspian. Probablemente, como a muchos, el final de Susan de los libros no me gusta, y tal vez es por ello que caí tan fácilmente rendida ante la idea de Caspian y Susan que nos presentan en la película cuando, de hecho, en los libros rara vez se hablan; pero bueno, después de siete películas de mi adorado Harry Potter, he aprendido a separar libro de películas y a la vez combinarlo a mi antojo y conveniencia, al fin y al cabo es mi mente e imaginación :P

Para este one-shot, en lo personal, me gusta pensar que Eilidh es la hija de Ramandu, ya que para cuando se escribió el fic aún no la '_bautizaban'_ en la tercera película como "Liliandil", ya que me gusta la dinámica entre ella y Caspian aquí, pero bueno, les adelanto que no, no lo es, no es de ese modo como lo pensó la autora original.

Y hablando de ella, como les comenté al principio es _Maresia Eterna_ la autora original de la historia y que muy amablemente me dejó traducir su fin al español. Ella en sus notas iniciales de autor nos cuenta que la idea de este one-shot le vino después de que escuchó (muhas veces) "_The Battle",_ la cual es una pieza instrumental que pertenece a la banda sonora de la película "_Las Crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero"_ creado por _Harry Gregson-Williams_. También nos dice que para cuando escribió este fic (mayo 2008), aún no había visto _Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Principe Caspian. _Así que este_ one-shot_ fue escrito teniendo en mente todos los fics que ella había leído de la pareja CaspianxSusan. Y nos aclarara que este fic esta basado en la **segunda** película, no en los libros.

En las notas finales se disculpa porque Caspian y Susan no terminan juntos aquí, y nos cuenta que el one-shot podría funcionar como una especie de prólogo para otra historia que tenía pensada escribir después de que viera la película y que de hecho escribió y tituló "_The Unwritten Fairytale_" mismo titulo que lleva el segundo capítulo de este one-shot y que más que segundo capítulo, es el enlace entre las dos historias.

Bueno, ya es hora de despedirme, como saben ya, éste ha sido mi primera traducción (¡nervios!) así que por favor sean amables, y si es posible déjeme saber su opinión, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí.

¡Gracias por leer!

_And thank you so much Maresia Eterna for let me translate your beautiful story._


End file.
